Chained To You
by Etiquette Velocity
Summary: When Ritsu makes a bet with the black magic club and loses, her club members have to pay the price. Please Rate and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**HI ALL! This is my first K-ON fan fiction. criticism is welcome and if you would like to make any suggestions i'm open to that too.**

**I'll let you guys read on now ^^  
**

**I disclaim this 100%. I do not own K-ON! or anything. this is purely fan made **

* * *

**1.**

"So, the square of a hypotenuse is the sum of two sides?" Yui asked, confused. The girls has just finished maths class and were walking up to the music room. Mugi smiled and shook her head.  
"Close, Yui, but it's the square of the hypotenuse is the sum of the angle of the other two sides," Mugi corrected her. Yui gasped and grabbed Mugi's hands.  
"Mugi-Chan! You're so smart!" Yui exclaimed as Mugi blushed.  
"No I'm not, It's common knowledge."  
Yui laughed as they reached the top of the staircase. Mio, who was walking behind them opened the door, but was nearly blasted down the stairs by a huge tornado of sound.  
"What the-" Yui said as she walked in the room.  
Ritsu was sitting down, headphones on and jamming to music on her drums. She was completely unaware that the others had arrived. Yui looked puzzled at Mugi helped Mio into the room.  
"Oi! Ritsu!" Yui said loudly, but Ritsu couldn't hear them. Yui frowned and raised her voice to a shout.  
"OI! RITSU!" still no response. Mugi walked forward and leaned forward in Ritsu's ear.  
"Ritsu, we're here. Would you like some tea?" she asked politely, but Ritsu still couldn't hear her. Mugi's lip quivered and her eyes turned sad as she walked away. Mio growled and walked over to Ritsu as Yui held Mugi. Mio grabbed Ritsu by the back of her blazer and yanked her off the drum stool. The drumming stopped, and Ritsu swore so loudly that Mugi and Yui both gasped, Mio smacked her on the head. For drumming so loudly and saying such a rude word.

"Sorry," Ritsu said as Mugi handed her some tea. Mio was still glaring at her.  
"But I'm so excited that I just had to start drumming."  
"Why are you so happy, Ricchan?" Yui asked through a mouthful of macaroon. Ritsu bowed her head, and everyone froze.  
"Is something wrong?" Mugi asked as she sat down. Ritsu's body started to shake.  
"Ritsu," Mio asked softly, but she froze when a devious smile spread across Ritsu's face. Then, without warning, Ritsu jumped onto the table and yelled at the top of her lungs-  
"I MADE A BET WITH THE BLACK MAGIC CLUB!"  
Everyone fell off their chairs in shock as Azusa walked in the door.  
"Sorry I'm late, I had to clean up the classroom," she said, but then froze as she took in the scene. Mio got up and dusted her uniform down.  
"That's okay, Azusa, we're just about to strangle Ritsu," she said, before making a grab at Ritsu's ankle, but Ritsu dodged and continued.  
"I've challenged the president of the black magic club, Hatori Minaha, to a game of go fish."  
"What happens if you win?" Yui asked as she stood up and adjusted her hairpins.  
"Then we get their autographed picture of the band HIM," Ritsu said happily. Mugi stood up and flicked her hair back.  
"I don't know that band," he said timidly, Mio and Yui nodded in agreement.  
"And if you loose the game?" Mio asked furiously. Ritsu looked at her as a triumphant smile spread across her face.  
"Then they will do some black magic on us, cursing us for all eternity," She said happily. Mio got so angry that she grabbed Ritsu's foot, with success, and threw her off the table.

After Ritsu has calmed down, she cleared her throat and sat back in her chair.  
"Anyway I'm playing the game tonight at 8pm. Don't worry about a thing, because I know the full anatomy of go fish from inside out. I never loose," she said with a smile on her face. After seeing their facial expressions, Ritsu dropped the smile.  
"I'm telling you. I can't loose at go fish. I even know cheats that will assure me victory."  
Mio muttered something under her breath that no one could hear as Yui stood up and raised her hand.  
"What will type of black magic will they use on us?"  
"Hatori said something about bonding a person I care for and a person pure of heart, whatever that means," Ritsu said. Mio glared at her and smacked her head.  
"You idiot! If you loose, that will be a family member or something," Mio snapped at Ritsu, who rubbed her head and waved a hand.  
"Mio, for the millionth time, I. Never. Loose." Ritsu in a stabbing voice.  
Yui pointed at Azusa and smiled.  
"Azu-Nyan, You are the person pure of heart, so watch out."  
"No I'm not!" Azusa retorted, but Yui lunged onto her and gave her a constricting hug.  
Mio looked at Mugi as Azusa struggled to free herself from Yui's grip.  
"I have a bad feeling about this," she said as Mugi's eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okie Dokie chapter 2 is up. I'm sorry it's short, but i pinky promise you that chapter 3 will be longer, and hopefully have more stuff in it**

**I disclaim this 100%. I do not own K-ON! or anything. this is purely fan made  
**

* * *

That afternoon, the girls walked home. However, Mio had a horrible gut feeling that Ritsu's stupid bet was going to fail. Mio got home and changed into a blue t-shirt and jeans.  
"She's an idiot," she muttered to herself.  
She had no homework to complete, so she picked up her bass and just played around for a while. After some time, Mio ate dinner, watched a rerun of _'the munsters' _and wrote a new song. She checked the clock on her wall. It was 9pm, just as her phone vibrated. Curious, she picked it up, and the little cake sign to represent Mugi was on the front screen. Mio unlocked her phone, and read the message that was written in a formal tone.  
_Have you heard from Ritsu yet?  
_Mio tightened her lips, then thought of a reply.  
_No, have you?  
_She waited for a response, but her phone didn't vibrate for quite some time. Tired of waiting, Mio put her phone to the side and lay down on her bed. Her gut feeling was building up again.  
"Ritsu must've finished by now," she said quietly, just her window rattled from the window. Scared, Mio turned into a ball and looked around, scared that it was Freddy Krugar or someone like that.  
"I h-h-haven't d-done anything to annoy you, h-h-have I?" she stuttered as the window creaked open. Terrified, Mio covered her ears and backed into the wall against her bed.  
"P-please, don't kill me," she whimpered with her eyes closed. There was silence for a while, so Mio carefully opened one eye, and to her surprise, no one was there.  
Mio sighed, thankful that nothing was going to kill her, but then, out of no where, a black hooded figure jumped out from behind her and grabbed her arms.  
"KYA!" Mio screamed as the figure held out a shiny silver coin with an eye on it. Mio felt herself fade in and out of consciousness, and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all!**

**I'm a woman of my word, I've tried to pack as much stuff into this chapter as i can, so i hope you enjoy it!**

**I disclaim this 100%. I do not own K-ON! or anything. this is purely fan made  
**

* * *

Mio groaned, feeling like crap. She had no idea what was going on. She opened her heavy eyes and looked around, but they shot open as she squealed. She was in an alleyway, wearing her clothes, sitting against a wall. Her jeans had been rolled up to expose her legs, which had numerous cuts on them, nothing to serious, and her hair was matted. Mio groaned again, and rubbed her eyes. Her left eye twitched as she rubbed it, and since there was no mirror around, she had no idea what had happened.  
"Where the hell am I?" she asked, but as she rubbed her eyes, she heard a chinking sound coming from her left hand. She looked at it, and to her horror, saw a metal clamp fastened onto her wrist.  
"What the?" she squeaked, her eyes following the glossy black chain. It slithered like a snake down onto the ground, and stopped at-  
"MUGI?" Mio screamed as she took in the sight. Mugi was unconscious with her head cocked to the side and her mouth slightly open. She too had cuts on her legs and her hair was matted. Her grey shirt was stained with some kind of liquid and her skirt was ruffled. Mio's breathing turned shallow as she started at her unconscious friend. Terrified, Mio gently poked Mugi's shoulder, but there was no response.  
"Mugi? Are you okay?" she asked timidly, not knowing what to do. She stood up, but was stopped by the chain, which was connected to Mugi's right wrist.  
"Shit, we're chained together," Mio said in a shaky voice. She kneeled down next to Mugi and gently rubbed her shoulder again.  
"Mugi? Please, wake up," Mio said in a small voice. There was no response. Scared, Mio checked Mugi's pulse with a shaky finger, and sighed with relief as she felt the beating against her pale skin.  
"Thank god she's not dead," Mio muttered, but she still needed to find out where she was, how to get home and why the hell she was chained to Mugi.  
"Figuring this out is going to be like trying to get blood out of a stone," Mio said to herself, trying to stay strong, but the truth was that she was terrified. Mugi started to stirred faintly, which made Mio gasp and looked at her.  
"M-Mugi? Mugi can you hear me?" she asked rapidly, and to her relief, Mugi's eyes fluttered open, but they were unfocused and a scary smile spread across her face.  
"Good morning," Mugi said in a dreamy voice. Mio grabbed Mugi's chained hand.  
"Mugi, we've been chained together. We need to find out how to remove it and get home as fast as we-"  
"You look really pretty today," Mugi said with a sweet giggle. Mio mentally smacked her forehead.  
"It's no use, Mio thought as she tried to stand up, but was once again pulled down by Mugi. Mio turned to face her friend, and sighed.  
"Alright Mugi, we're getting up," she said, before kneeling down and grabbing Mugi by her underarms and hoisting her up onto her feet. However, Mugi was so groggy and unfocused that she couldn't stand on her own two feet, so Mio put Mugi's arm around her shoulder and slowly walked with her to the alley exit.  
"Okay, we need to find out where we are," Mio said through shallow breaths.

Mugi was half asleep on Mio's shoulder and dragging her feet along. People were looking at them with facial expressions that Mio did not like.  
"Crap, they think we've been out for drinks, come on Mugi," Mio said in a low voice as she picked up the pace.  
"What the hell happened?" Mio asked herself and Mugi giggled. Mio stopped and looked at her. Mugi started to drool and she went cross-eyed.  
"I do like strawberry parfait," Mugi slurred as Mio groaned and hoisted her up a little bit. She was weighing down on her like a sack of potatoes.  
Mio didn't wear a watch, so she had no idea what time it was, but she was guessing it was quite late at night. She had found out from a billboard that they were in downtown Tokyo, but she still didn't know why she was chained to Mugi. Mio lived in the eastside of Tokyo, but had no idea where her friend lived.  
Her shoulder was starting to ache, so Mio found a bench, placed her friend down on it and plonked herself onto the wooden surface.  
"Right, we need to get home somehow," Mio said with her brow furrowed. Mugi nuzzled against Mio's shoulder like a pet to it's owner. Mio froze as a warm glow filled her insides. She gently rubbed Mugi's arm. It felt really nice, and for a slipt second, she had forgotten that Mugi was barely focused and the two were chained together.  
Mugi jolted up with a gasp that caused Mio to snap back to her senses.  
"Wha? How? Where am I? What happened?" Mugi said quickly as she took in her surroundings. Her blue eyes caught sight of the chain on her right arm and her eyes followed it to Mio's wrist. Her eyes widened.  
"And why am I chained to you?" she squeaked, horrified at the scene. Mio regained control of her breathing and explained everything to Mugi.

"Really? I'm so sorry about being like that," Mugi said with her hands together. Mio waved it away.  
"No problem, you were really cute though," she said under breath. Mugi looked around again, then back at Mio.  
"So what do we do now?" she asked Mio, who reached into her pockets, then swore loudly. She didn't have her phone, wallet or keys on her. Mio looked at her friend and pushed her hair back off her face.  
"Mugi, where do you live?" Mio asked as Mugi bit her lip.  
"Well, I don't live around here, that's for sure, but we can get there by train," she said as she reached inside her skirt pocket, but pulled nothing out. Mio groaned and turned to face Mugi.  
"You wouldn't happen to have a phone or wallet on you, by any chance?" she asked as Mugi felt her pockets. She looked up with a sad expression on her face.  
"I'm sorry!"  
"No, no it's not that, it's just we're stuck in downtown Tokyo with no money or phone," Mio said with a sigh. Mugi lowered her head, then her blue eyes widened.  
"Mio-chan! Look there's 10yen underneath the bench!" Mugi exclaimed as be bent down and picked up the old coin. Mio looked at the coin in Mugi's pale hand, then clicked her finger and gasped.  
"I've got it!" she said, a bit to loudly because Mugi jumped in her chair.  
"Sorry, but if we scrounge around for some coins, then we can get a train ticket to eat Tokyo and we can get back to my house. Mum is a doctor and dad is a carpenter, so there will be medicine to treat the cuts on us and a few machines to get us free!"  
Mugi clapped her has as Mio stood up, but was pulled down by the chain.  
"I'm never going to get use to that," she muttered as Mugi giggled.  
"Alright, let's go scrounging!" she said happily.

For the next twenty minutes, the girls looked at every nook and cranny that they could find for money.  
"If we had instruments, we could busk and get money heaps quicker," Mio said as she eyed the footpath for any glints of wealth. Mugi looked up from a drain and blinked.  
"Busk?"  
Mio looked at her, remembering that Mugi was from a filthy rich family and had no idea about commoner life.  
"Well, you know those people you sometimes see people playing guitar on the street or performing tricks?" she asked as Mugi nodded.  
"That's called busking. It's a quick and easy way to earn money, but unfortunately, we're chained together and don't have any instruments."  
"Hmm, that's to bad," Mugi said as she straightened up and wiggled the clasp on her wrist.  
"This is very annoying," she said as Mio nodded and looked down at the clasp on her own wrist. It wasn't tight, but no matter how hard they tried, the clasps would not budge.  
After checking under over 40 benches, 13 alleyways and three closed strip malls, Mio and Mugi had managed to get 700yen.  
"This is lucky, because a train ticket is about 350yen," Mio said as she pocketed the coins.  
"Now, we just have to find the train station," she turned to face Mugi.  
"You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?" she asked her with no hope in her voice. Mugi looked as she shook her head.  
"I was forbidden to ever come to downtown Tokyo ever since I was little," she said in a sad voice. Mio blinked, then looked around the abandoned strip mall. It was getting late, and her parents would be home soon enough….Oh shit.  
"My parents don't know I'm out!" Mio shouted, her words echoed through the walls. Mugi watched as the panick stricken Mio started to shake.  
"If they find out I was kidnapped and chained to you, I'll be the Christmas ham this year!" she squealed. Mugi patted her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.  
"It's okay, Mio-chan. Let's find the train station and get home as quick as we can," she said. Mio shook her head clear and nodded.  
"R-right, we need to get home," she said in a brave voice.

As the two walked out of the strip mall, Mio thought that of all the people to be chained to, Mugi was the best choice.

* * *

***dances* well, that's it for this chapter. I'll put up chapter 4 in a minute**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all!**

**this chapter is a little messy, but oh well, perfection is a mere dream. Anyways, i hope you enjoy it!**

**I disclaim this 100%. I do not own K-ON! or anything. this is purely fan made  
**

* * *

With directions from different people, Mio and Mugi found the train station with a few wrong turns. Mio was surprised that there wasn't to many people out, but maybe it was because it was nearly midnight. She was scared that strange men would take advantage of their state and do horrible things to them, but downtown Tokyo was surprisingly quiet. Mugi clutched Mio's hand, and her surprise, it seemed that Mugi was more scared than Mio, like a new kid in school.  
They found the train station and payed for their tickets. It was lucky that they had scrounged up just enough to get them both a ticket each. It was also lucky of the two to just make the last train to east Tokyo station. He two sat down in a quiet cabin (next to each other) and started to talk about what had happened to them.  
"Well, when you didn't respond, I just played bass and studied," Mio said to Mugi, who was listening intently.  
"Then, I heard my window creak, and I freaked out. Then some figure came into my room, held a coin up and I fell asleep."  
"Wow, that's pretty peculiar," Mugi said as she lowered her head.  
"Mine was different. I never got to reply because a figure held a coin up to my face, but I wasn't completely asleep, so I woke up in a dark room. The people weren't to happy with that, so they put a syringe in my arm and injected something into me, and I was unconscious in a minute," Mugi said as she rubbed her thumb on a red spot on her left arm. Mio looked down at the chain. She hadn't seen it in the light before. It was black with red engravings around it, as well as their school logo on the bottom of her clasp.  
"This must be the work of the black magic club," Mio said as the thought clicked in her brain. Mugi blinked, confused. Mio turned to face her.  
"You remember Ritsu saying something about betting with the black magic club?" she asked. Mugi frowned, then shook her head.  
"Sorry, Mio-chan, but I can't remember anything from after I woke up next to you," she said in a sad voice. Mio bit her lip. _'That must've been some strong stuff they gave Mugi' _she thought.  
"Well, she said that if she wins in a game of go fish, she gets a picture, and if she loses, the black magic club put a spell on the light music club."  
"Spell?" Mugi's eyes widened at the word as the train went through a tunnel. Mio rested her chin on her right hand.  
"If I remember, the spell was to bind someone Ritsu cares for and someone pure of heart together. I think that might be us," Mio muttered, annoyed at the thought. She turned to face Mugi. Beautiful, sweet, gold hearted Mugi who would never hurt anyone.  
"You must be the pure hearted person," she said eagerly. Mugi raised her thick eyebrows and gave a small smile. Her cheeks went red.  
"I doubt that," she said, then her eyes widened even more. She pointed at Mio and gasped.  
"Then you must be the person Ritsu cares for a lot!" she yelled as Mio made hand motions to lower her voice. Mugi covered her mouth.  
"Sorry," she whispered, before leaning in and looking at Ritsu.  
"Yes, you are the one Ritsu cares for,"  
"And you're the one who has a pure heart," Mio said, happy that they had cracked the code, but a wave of nostalgia swept over Mio. Ritsu cared for her, and she really did value her as a close friend.  
Mio looked over at Mugi, who was swinging her legs and humming "Pure Pure Heart" to herself. She smiled, almost happy to be chained to Mugi and her childlikeness.

They got off at the east Tokyo station and started to walk to Mio's house, which luckily wasn't to far.  
"What will your parents say about this?" Mugi asked as she raised her chained wrist. Mio furrowed her brow and thought. What would her parents say? She didn't have a clue, she just hope that they wouldn't throw a fit.  
"My parents will hopefully be asleep by now, so I think we should be okay until morning, but we'll worry about that at the time," Mio said as the turned into a small alleyway.  
They continued walking, until Mio slipped in a puddle of water. She screamed and staggered backwards into Mugi, who fell and hit her head against a lamppost. Mio tired to get up, but was pulled down by Mugi's chain.  
"Mugi! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Mio said in a panic stricken voice as she bent down next to her friend. Mugi giggled, and when she looked up, her eyes were out of focus and she was giggling away. Mio slapped her own forehead.  
"Damn it," she muttered. She was so lucky that this was her street. She hoisted Mugi up again and walked with her slowly to her house.  
Remembering that her parents kept a key under the doormat, Mio opened the front door and staggered in with Mugi. All the lights were off, and her parents weren't there.  
"Yep, they're asleep," she muttered as she heaved Mugi inside, took both their shoes off and placed them neatly to the side.  
"Okay Mugi, we have to get up the stairs to my room. I'll give you some pyjamas and I'll pull out the spare bed from underneath mine-" she stopped talking, and looked down at Mugi. The state her friend was in wasn't going to help things. Mio swooped down, grabbed Mugi from under her calves and her back and hoisted her up. Carrying her like a newly wedded couple over the fresh hold. Mugi started giggling again as Mio carried her upstairs. When they reached her room, the two girls stank to high heavens. They needed a shower, but Mio wasn't to comfortable about showering with Mugi.  
_'In her state, she can't do it herself,' _said a little voice in Mio's mind.  
_'Think of how much Mugi cares for you. She's looks after you when you're sick, she comforts you when the others tease you, the least you can do it clean her.'  
_Mio nodded and walked over to her cupboard. She pulled out her regular blue pyjamas and some purple ones for Mugi. Mio has an en suite bathroom that had a shower and bath together, so she stripped Mugi (Without Looking) and put her in the bathtub.  
"Okay Mugi, let's clean you up," she said as she turned on the water. Mugi laughed like a psychopath as the water swirled around her. Mio stood up and reached for the cabinet on the wall, but was dragged down by the chain. Annoyed, she reached for the cabinet again with her fingertips, opened it and pulled out some disinfector. She dabbed it lightly on the cuts on Mugi's legs, but every time she did it, Mugi wailed in pain.  
"Mugi, I know It hurts, but it's getting rid of all the germs," Mio said in a small voice. She felt like she was bathing a small child.

After she finished washing Mugi down, Mio took Mugi out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel. Mio bathed herself and disinfected her cuts, then dressed herself and Mugi in the pyjamas (Although it was like a game of twister to get the clothes on.)  
Mio pulled out the mattress bed from underneath her own and placed it next to her bed. She then got out a blanket from the cupboard and a pillow.  
"Okay Mugi, you can sleep here," she said, but Mugi was already fast asleep on the bed.  
Mio blinked. Shocked about the whole day. She lay in her own bed with her left hand hanging out of the covers.  
Today was the most bizarre day ever. She had been kidnapped, dumped in an alley chained to Mugi, had to care for Mugi, catch a midnight train back home and even bathe Mugi. It was just getting weirder by the minute. Mio felt her eyelids waver, before they shut, and she was lost in her dreams in no time.


	5. Chapter 5

***yawn* good morning!**

**sorry, i just woke up. Here's the next chapter! it's a bit all over he place again, but hey, it's a fan fic. **

**I disclaim this 100%. I do not own K-ON! or anything. this is purely fan made  
**

* * *

"Mio-chan? Mio-chan, it's time to get up," came Mugi's sweet voice. Mio stirred and opened her eyes to see Mugi sitting next to her bed with a smile on her face. Mio shot up, hoping not to look like a slob, and shook her head clean.  
"What time is it?" she said in a groggy voice. Mugi looked over at the clock on the wall.  
"It's 7:50am,"  
"SHIT! School starts in twenty minutes!" Mio said as she threw off her covers and made a bolt for her cupboard, but she fell back because of the chain. Mugi winced in pain as her chain yanked at her arm.  
"And we're still chained together!" Mio said in a panicky voice. Her eyes darted from Mugi, to the clock and down at her left wrist. Reality was setting in.  
"How are we going to get to school on time, cover up this chain and murder Ritsu all at the same time?" She yelled with a shaky turn. Mugi pointed to the calendar on Mio's desk. It was Saturday. Mio sighed in relief and flopped onto the ground.  
"It's the weekend," she sighed, then snapped her head up and looked at Mugi, who was kneeling down next to her so that the chain wouldn't pull on her.  
"Wait, what about your parents? Won't they notice that you're not home?" Mio asked Mugi with a frown, but Mugi waved her free hand and smiled.  
"Don't worry, my father is in Italy on business and my Mother is in Hokkaido," she said, but then her eyes turned sad.  
"I'm so sorry, Mio-chan, but I used your mobile phone to call home and told the maids I was spending the day with you," she said as tears formed in her eyes. Without thinking, Mio said up and wiped away the tears gently wither thumbs.  
"Don't be," she said as Mugi's pale cheeks reddened. Mio felt her face get hot and she looked away. Mugi awkwardly cleared her throat and scratched her chin.  
"Well, sh-should be get dressed?" She asked with a slight stutter, and Mio nodded her agreement.

Mio handed Mugi some clothes, she gave her a blue and white striped shirt with a white skirt. Mugi was able to co-ordinate herself to get dressed, but it was still like a game of twister. Mio put on a light blue tank top and some grey jeans. Getting on the bottoms was fine, but the tops were a nightmare.  
After ten minutes of getting changed, the two girls walked downstairs to make breakfast. Mio froze on the first staircase. Mugi looked at her.  
"What's wrong?" she asked as Mio's body started to shake.  
"M-my parents are down there," she stuttered softly and raised a shaky hand to point downstairs. Mugi shook her head and smiled.  
"No they're not. I heard their car leave this morning, so I guess they're at work."  
"But they don't work on weekends," Mio said in a small voice, shaking like jelly.  
Mugi's eyebrows turned upside down, and without warning, dashed down the stairs, dragging Mio behind her like a ragdoll.  
"M-Mugi! What the hell are you doing?" Mio shouted as Mugi ran into the kitchen, picked Mio up off the floor and pointed to the fridge. There was a note on the front.  
_'Mio. Sorry honey but I'm required at the hospital today, and dad's has to work all day.  
love mum.'  
_"Th-they aren't here at all," Mio stuttered as she read the letter. Mugi smiled and patted Mio on the back.  
"So, what can I do to help?" she asked sweetly with her hands together.  
The two girls made breakfast of omelettes and tea. They ate side by side at the small table and thought abut how to get the chain off.  
"Well," Mio said after sipping some tea. She pointed to a door that must lead to the garage.  
"In there, dad has some saws and machinery we can try and use to get this off," she said as she rattled the chain. Mugi started to shake, scared of the types of machines in there.  
"W-well, that's o-one option," she said with a quivering smile on her face. She pointed to the kitchen and then at the chain.  
"I thought we could try and dissolve the metal with some hydrochloric acid," she said in a skittish voice. It was Mio's turn to shake.  
"H-how about we try more hands on methods before we get to those," she said, and Mugi nodded her agreement.

First, they tried the door trick. Mugi stood on the inside of the front door and Mio stood outside with the chain in between the door. Mugi slammed the door with all her might, but the chain still stayed in place. Next, they tried grinding the chain on a strong surface, but after nearly 10 minutes of super charged grinding on the staircase rail, they gave up.  
The last method was stupid; tug of war, but seeing as Mio wasn't overly strong and Mugi threw her to the ground every time, they gave up after a minute.  
"Right, well that didn't work," Mio said through pants. They were sitting on a couch in the living room with Mio lying down and Mugi sitting cross-legged.  
"Should we try the machines?" Mio asked Mugi, who started to shake and her eyes widened. Mio sat up and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Mugi, I'm terrified of pretty much everything, but I know how to operate the machines. Dad taught me everything and I even have a certificate of qualification for the bandsaw, but we wont use that until we're desperate," she said, but Mugi didn't respond. Mio bit her lip and grabbed Mugi's pale hands, which made her look at her chained friend.  
"I promise you that nothing will go wrong," Mio said as she drilled her gaze into Mugi's frightened blue eyes. Mugi blinked, then slowly nodded.  
"O-okay Mio-chan, I trust you," she said, and Mio smiled. It was nice to know that Mugi was doing this because of her.

They walked into the bathroom to get hair ties, as a safety regulation, and then into the garage. There were machines all over the place, a work desk, a large wooden table in the centre, a couch and a small fridge on the side.  
"Right," Mio said, clapping her hands together and walking over to the work desk. Mugi followed, intrigued and scared at the same time. She watched as Mio bent down and pulled open a draw near the bottom. She stood up with an unusual object in her hand.  
"Okay Mugi, this is a Nokogiri, or a hand saw," Mio said, waving the object around, Mugi nodded as Mio gave put it in her chained hand.  
"Now, the people who did this are either smart or brewing with dumb luck, because I'm left handed and you're right handed, so they chained our dominant hands together," Mio said with a grimace and Mugi felt the saw in her hand. The handle was smooth, but the blade looked scary so she didn't touch it.  
"So, I think if we should just cut straight the metal, then find a way to get the clasps off, okay?" Mio said as she took the saw back from Mugi, who nodded and slammed her chained hand onto the wood desk.  
"I'm ready," she said a bold voice with her eyebrows narrowed. Mio laughed and shook her head.  
"No Mugi, we're doing it on this table," Mio chuckled as she pulled Mugi over to the large table and placed both their hands on it. Mugi hung her head in shame as Mio placed the saw over the middle of the chain.  
"You ready?" she asked Mugi, who nodded and put on a brave face. Mio grinned at her, then turned back to the saw and started hacking away.

The handsaw was the weakest item in the garage, and it only scratched the paint of the black chain. Mio put the sword down and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She looked up at Mugi, who was still holding her brave face on.  
"Mugi, let's move on to a mitre saw. It's slightly bigger with a thinner blade," Mio said as she pulled Mugi over to the work desk, put the handsaw back in the draw and reach up to the rack on the wall. She pulled down a long, thin saw that had a blue handle.  
The two walked back to the table and Mio started to saw. After some time, they had managed to breakthrough half of a chain. Mio smiled at Mugi as she put the saw down for a break.  
"Wow, we only have a bit more to go then we're free," Mugi said happily as Mio wiped her forehead and nodded.  
"Yeah," she said through pants and picked up the saw. She looked at it as a sweat drop trickled down her left side.  
"But I don't think I can keep using this," she said, placing the saw down on the table and looking around. Her eyes landed on the bandsaw and the corner. Mugi followed her gaze and quickly started to make up excuses.  
"W-well, do you want m-me to saw for a while?" she stuttered, but Mio shook her head and looked at her.  
"No thanks Mugi, I don't think you will be able to use it properly," Mio said as Mugi's eyes darted all over the garage. They locked onto a circular machine in the corner.  
"What about that one over there?" Mugi said, pointing a shaky finger at it, and Mio chuckled.  
"Mugi, that's a sand disk. You put sandpaper on there," she said. Mugi was running out of ideas, so she grabbed the chain and started to pull as hard as she could, desperately trying to get it free. She shut her eyes and gritted her teeth as she pulled and pulled, until a soft hand cam in contact with her skin. Mugi opened her left eye to see Mio smiling in her face.  
"Are you scared of the bandsaw, Mugi?" she asked her softly, and Mugi nodded slowly as tears formed in her eyes. Mio chuckled and gently pulled Mugi's hands off the chain.  
"You don't have to watch, and look at this," she pointed to a strip of yellow tape that went around the perimeter of the bandsaw.  
"Anyone who is inexperienced stays on the outside of the tape for safety reasons, so you're going to be fine, Okay?" Mio said gently to her scared friend, and Mugi nodded as Mio wiped the tears off her face again.

Mio held Mugi's hand as she walked her over to the bandsaw. Mugi stood on the edge of the tape as Mio adjusted the bandsaw's blade.  
"I'm going to do a test run with a small iron bar first," Mio said as she reached behind the machine and pulled out a worn metal bar. She placed it on the metal surface and placed her right hand on the button and her left hand on the bar.  
"This is extremely dangerous, Mugi," she said as Mugi gulped. Mio jerked her head to the right wall of the machine. There was a blue button on the side that said 'emergancy.'  
"If anything goes wrong, I need you to push that button. It will stop the machine, okay?" Mio said, as Mugi nodded, still terrified. She watched as her friend started up the machine. The tiny blade was moving so fast that it looked still. Mio looked down at the metal bar and began to move it slowly through the blade. It was the worst noise you could ever imagine. Like nails going down a blackboard, or too much feedback from a guitar, or even an elk mating call. Mio winced at the noise, but held the bar steady as she put it through the blade. Everything was going well, until-

Mio's phone, which had put in her pocket, vibrated. Mio jolted, but she lost control of the metal bar. The bar jumped up and down, then the bar snapped in half, but one half of it flew off the surface from the force of the blade and smashed into the side of Mio's head, knocking her to the floor at Mugi's feet. Mugi screamed and lunged for the blue button, which she just barely pressed, and the machine stopped.  
Panting, Mugi bent down next to Mio and looked at her. She didn't look good at all.  
"Mio-chan! Mio-chan, are you okay?" she asked in a shaky voice. Mio's eyes fluttered open, but they were unfocused as she let out a dull groan.  
Mugi gasped, hoisted Mio to her feet and gave her a piggyback out of the garage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all!**

**Here's chapter six, sorry it's a it long, and once again, very quirky. NOTE there is a tiny winy bit of yuri in this chapter, so watch out **

* * *

Mugi carried her friend into the living room and placed her down on the couch. She looked at her head, and there was blood running down her ear. Mugi gently pushed back Mio's black hair and saw a 5cm long cut on top of Mio's ear.  
"Oh my, it's an open wound" she gasped, and then looked around for something to stop the bleeding. She got up, but was pulled back by Mio. Mugi sighed, picked her up and carried her into the kitchen.  
"Now, normal houses should have a first aid kit around here somewhere," she muttered to herself as she hoisted Mio onto her back as she opened the kitchen cupboards. She found that the bottom cupboard was full of medical equipment. Mugi pulled out some painkillers, bandages, a number of towels (half of them she put under cold water,) and ice cubes from the freezer. She then went back into the living room and made mio lie down on the couch. Mugi got to work immediately; she put a wet towel over the cut and gently but firmly applied pressure to the cut. Seeing as it wasn't overly serious, she didn't call an ambulance.  
"I knew we shouldn't have tried the bandsaw," she whispered as she removed the towel from Mio's head. It was soaked in blood, but at least the cut had stoped oozing. Mugi sighed as she unravelled the bandage as started to wrap it around Mio's head.  
"Hang in there, Mio-chan," she said as she placed a wet towel in Mio's forehead and put the bandage on top. She fastened it with the pin and tidied up the mess.

Mugi sat on the floor, as Mio was lying on the couch. She felt absolutely awful about what had just happened, and as a result of the misfortune, Mio has a head cut and was unconscious and still being chained together. Mugi had heard Mio's phone vibrate in her pocket when the incident happened, but no one had checked to see what it was, so Mugi gently removed Mio's phone from her pocket and looked at it. It was smooth and a silvery colour, but then it hit her that Mio shouldn't have really had her phone on her when she was around machinery. Mugi bit her lip as she unlocked the phone to see a text message from-  
"Ritsu?" she whispered as she opened the file and read the message.

_Yo Mio, I lost the bet with the black magic club, but it's not my fault because that asswipe Hatori cheated. Anyway, Yui and Azusa and I are having ice cream and we haven't heard form you lately. Are you alive? Or still pissed about the bet?  
BTW I haven't got a hold of Mugi yet, so if you can find her tell her to get her butt down to the ice cream shop because they have strawberry swirl! See you._

Mugi felt herself started to shake in rage. Ritsu had no idea that the bet she made had costed the two of them heaps of strain with the dam chain. Mugi felt her cheeks heat up as she closed the phone with a shaky hand. It was rude to respond to a text message that wasn't directed at her, but she was tempted to write a hateful message back to Ritsu explaining what had happened and how Mio was on the couch with a head injury.  
"How can you be so careless," Mugi said through gritted teeth as her hands balled into fists. She had never felt angrier in her life. Mugi put the phone down in the couch, trying hard not to smash it, and let her hair fall over her eyes.  
"She's an idiot," she growled under her breath as she knotted her arms and legs together so titely, that it looked like she would need the bandsaw to get them apart.  
In order to try and calm down, Mugi turned on the television and tried to watch daytime TV, with failure. However, she did become fascinated with the talk shows and how women all over the world were giving birth to six children. Watching the horrible shows made Mugi revert back to her sweet, child like manner.  
For a while, Mugi just continued to flick the shows, until about 2pm, Mio stirred. Mugi whipped around and stared at her like a lioness to it s prey. Mio's eyes fluttered open as she groaned.  
"Mugi? Is that you?" she said in a groggy voice. Mugi smiled and nodded, happy to see that her friend was okay. She immediately adjusted the bandage that was around Mio's head, just as Mio reached up to feel it.  
"What happened?" she asked as Mugi gently pulled Mio's hair out of the way and put the bandage on her forehead.  
"Well, as you cut the metal bar, your phone went off, lost concentration and got knocked out," she said as she sat back and picked up a wet towel for Mio.  
"The cut is not to serious, but that bandage will have to stay on for a while until we get someone to check it out, and Ritsu sent you a text message about-"  
Mugi stopped talking as the rage started to bubble up inside her, just as Mio sat up straight and gasped.  
"The chain is still not off?" she asked in a panicked voice, looking down at her arm. Mugi gently pushed her back onto the couch, still fuming about Ritsu.  
"N-not yet," she said with a tiny hint of a raging stutter. Mio looked at her, confused.  
"Well, it's half off," she said, lifting up her right arm and showing the chain.  
"However, I don't think the hole we made is going to allow us to slide the chain out though," she said with a sigh. Mio looked at the chain, and noticed the decent dent they had put in it. Mio looked at Mugi, and smiled at her.  
"Thanks for looking after me, Mugi," she said with a gentle smile. Mugi smiled back, blushing slightly.  
"Not at all, Mio," she said, before clearing her throat and looking around.  
"Well, it is lunchtime, so should we get something to eat?" she asked Mio, who nodded.

After heating up some fried shrimp, Mugi showed Mio the text Ritsu had sent, and like Mugi, Mio began to shake in rage.  
"That idiot has no freaking clue," she said as she ferociously bit into a piece of shrimp. Mugi nodded as she carefully dipped a shrimp into soy sauce.  
"Yes, well I didn't respond because I thought it would be rude," she said, but her friend just waved a hand at her.  
"Don't worry, I'll send her a video message tonight," Mio said, before dropping a piece of shrimp onto the plate in shock.  
"Crap! Mum and dad will be home and you're still chained to me!" she squeaked. Mugi gasped, because she too had forgotten about Mio's parents. Mugi's eyes darted around the place, trying to think of an idea, as Mio groaned and clutched her head.  
"I know!" Mugi said, clicking her fingers and applying pressure to Mio's head.  
"We can say that we were hanging out today, and you injured yourself, so I took you home and looked after you."  
"It's a good plan, Mugi," Mio sighed, then shook the chain vigorously, which sent a shockwave into Mugi's right arm.  
"But that doesn't explain this son of a bitch," she muttered as Mugi blinked, then her eyebrows flipped upside down in thought.  
"I guess we should play it by ear then," she said lightly. Mio looked up at her friend, who was smiling sweetly.  
"If you think about it, they aren't getting home until later, so we have time to try and get it off," she said as Mio's eyes widened. She grabbed her friend's hands and smiled.  
"That sounds like a decent plan," she said as Mugi blushed again, turning the same shade as a red rose. Mio whipped out her phone and started to text.  
"I'm going to send mum a text to see if you can stay over, just in case we can't get free," she said as her fingers moved quickly across the little pads. Mugi nodded her approval as she looked at her friend.

For the rest of the day, the two watched television and Mio's mother said it was okay for Mugi to stay over.  
"So when do your parents get back from their trips?" Mio asked Mugi as a cartoon character ran into a wall. Mugi, giggling at the cartoon, turned to answer her.  
"Well, Father doesn't get back until Thursday, but Mother comes back on Tuesday," she said as Mio blinked.  
"Do you ever spend time with your parents?" she asked tenderly, Mugi pulled her thick eyebrows together in thought.  
"Well, I do see them, and we will eat meals together, but I rarely get to spend time with them," she said in a small voice that made Mio look away in shame.  
"Sorry for making this awkward," she said, but Mugi put her chained hand on Mio's shoulder and smiled at her in a dreamy manner.  
"Don't be, and to be honest, I find spending time with them would only get in the way of their work," she said, causing Mio's eyes to widened.  
"You must really respect them," she whispered, Mugi nodded and looked at the television.  
In an attempt to lighten the mod, Mio suggested that the play on Mio's wii, which fascinated Mugi. They played _'Mario Kart' _for a while, and tied at 12 wins and 12 loses.  
"Damn it! You beat me!" Mio whined Toadette stopped on the screen. Mugi smiled with joy as Peach did a victory lap.  
"I'm sorry Mio-chan," she said, but Mio shrugged it off, secretly amazed that Mugi was so good at video games.

It was around about 5pm when Mugi heard Mio's stomach rumble. She smiled as Mio gently patted it.  
"I guess we should make dinner, then," she said, Mugi nodded and attempted to stand up.  
"I will go make- ouch!" she squeaked as she got pulled down by Mio, who stood up and steadied herself.  
"We have leftover chicken teriyaki that we can heat up, so you don't have to cook anything, okay?" Mio said, looking at Mugi through unsteady eyes. Mugi nodded, grabbed her hand and helped her into the kitchen. Mugi found the teriyaki and heated it up for herself and Mio. The two ate in silence, until Mio started coughing and groaning.  
"Mio-chan!" Mugi said, dropping her chopsticks and patting Mio on the back. She raised her hand up to Mio's forehead to check her temperature, and it wasn't overly hot.  
"Calm down, Mugi, I was just choking on food," Mio grumbled as she patted Mugi on the shoulder. Mugi bit her lip and turned back to her dinner, she picked up a piece of chicken and ate it. Mio squinted at the piece of chicken as she opened her mouth to feed herself, but she dropped it on her plate.  
_"It must be from the accident," _Mugi thought, then picked up the piece of chicken, gently opened Mio's mouth and popped it in. Mio, stunned, slowly chewed the food with her eyes wide.  
"T-thanks Mugi," Mio stuttered as she gulped the food down. Mugi picked up another piece of chicken and popped it in Mio's mouth with a smile.  
"Not a problem, Mio-chan," Mugi said as Mio swallowed the chicken. She then furrowed her brow and looked at her friend, who was still squinting at her.  
"I think you better go to bed early," Mugi said sternly as she wiped her face with a serviette, looking at Mio, who was still squinting at her.

The two went upstairs into Mio's room, showered and changed into pyjamas from the previous night. Mio lay down on her bed and Mugi sat on the ground next to her.  
"Are you sure you're okay down there?" Mio asked Mugi, who nodded and smiled.  
"It's okay, besides, you need the bed more than I do," Mugi said as a warm feeling started to grow inside her. Mio looked so peaceful on her bed with her eyes half shut, that Mugi couldn't help but giggle.  
"Hey, is there something on my face?" Mio grumbled, Mugi shook her head and moved her fringe out of her eyes. Mio put on a relaxed smile, and held Mugi's hands, hoisting her up onto the bed. Mugi squeaked slightly as Mio entwined her fingers around her waist.  
"Please Mugi, stay with me," Mio purred into Mugi's back. Mugi whimpered in pain as the awkward position caused her right hand to get pulled by the chain. Mio moved around so that she was facing Mugi in her side. Mugi was in a state of shock as Mio's face relaxed into a smile.  
"Mugi, out of all the people to be chained to, you're the best pick," she said as she gently played with a lock of Mugi's blonde hair. Mugi felt herself go red in the cheeks, but then relaxed her face into a smile.  
"It's nice to know that, Mio-chan," she said, gently stroking Mio's cheek. The two forgot about everything for a moment, and just took in each other's eyes for a minute. It felt like the chain had come off and they were free like birds. They drifted off to sleep with those thoughts in their heads.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all!**

**It's the next chapter! up and ready to go, hope you like it!**

**I do not own K-ON! this is 100% purely fan made**

* * *

As Sunday dawned over Mio and Mugi, so did some unusual events. For starters Mio's phone alarm went off, so she lazily rummaged around with her hand until she found it and turned it off.  
"It's Sunday, why are you going off?" Mio mumbled sleepily as she put the phone away and went back to sleep.  
Mugi was still sleeping on Mio's bed, but she had no idea that Mio was holding onto her like a koala to a eucalyptus tree. Very faint footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, ad stopped outside Mio's room.  
"Mio? Are you awake yet?" came a mature, smooth voice. Mio groaned, but then her eyes shot open in terror.  
"shit," she muttered, then look around, and saw herself clinging to Mugi. She froze in shock as the door opened, and a woman with black hair stepped into the room.  
"Come on, your dad has something fo-" the woman froze in mid sentence as she took in the scene. Mio jolted up behind Mugi and saw her mother, standing with her hand on the doorknob with her body frozen in shock. Mio squeaked as she shook Mugi awake.  
"OH MY GOD!" Mio's mother screamed as she pointed at her daughter. Mugi's eye fluttered open as she looked around, confused. Mio shook her head in fear and raised shaking hands.  
"Mummy, it's not what It looks like, I swear," she said as her mother backed away with an expression mixed with fury and horror.  
"WHAT THE F-"  
"Ah!" Mugi squealed as she noticed the woman at the door. Mio scrambled to he feet, but lost her footing and fell down onto the floor, taking Mugi with her.  
"MY DAUGTHER IS GAY?" Mio's mother shrieked as she kept a shaky finger locked onto the two girls. Mio and Mugi jumped to their knees and started to beg their innocence.  
"No Mummy! I'm not gay I swear!"  
"Miss, I promise you we didn't anything to bad"  
"MUGI!"  
"Oh, sorry, we did sleep together,"  
"DAMN ITI!"  
"I'm so sorry!"  
The woman ran out of the room, screaming. Mio and Mugi looked at each other, gobsmacked. They got up and make a bolt for the door, but they only tripped over each other.  
"We are so busted," Mio muttered as she dropped her head onto the floor. Mugi, who was on top of her, nodded and brushed her hair back.

Mio gave Mugi a white shirt with black pants to change into, as she got out a grey shirt with a black skirt. The two changed and walked downstairs, preparing themselves for Mio's parents. Mio walked into the living room with marshmallow legs. She saw her mother, who was tall, thin and had long black hair like her daughter, and her father, who was quite muscular with short black hair and blue eyes, sitting next to his wife.  
Her mother as sitting cross-legged on the couch with her back straight as a board, wearing a black dress, and her husband couldn't be any more bored In his t-shirt and jeans.  
"Mio," Her mother said curtly as her face twisted with disgust. Mio gulped, hiding her left hand and Mugi behind the wall.  
"I know you haven't always been the most socially active girl, and to be honest, I didn't think you had any other friends apart from Ritsu," she continued in a stabbing voice that pierced the air around her daughter. Mio winced and held herself back from cowering in the field position. Her mother raised her head up and stared death into her face.  
"When you asked for a friend over, I was delighted that it was someone other than Ritsu," she said in a soft voice, but what she said next pulled her fangs out and stabbed into her prey with such a cunning force.  
"However, I'm pretty sure a sleepover does NOT mean sleeping IN THE SAME BED!" she said as her voice built into a roar. Mio squeaked and stepped back, tears started to form in her eyes as she started to speak.  
"Mum! Please listen to me, I've been put in a situation that-"  
"WHAT SITUATION INVOLVES SLEEPING WITH ANOTHER GIRL?" her mother screamed, causing her father to facepalm (yeah, I totally went there :D) and Mio to jump in shock. Mugi, who was hiding behind the wall, had had enough. She stormed out to face the Akiyamas and held up her chained hand.  
"A situation where we are chained together," she said in a bold voice, showing them the chain. Mrs Akiyama's eyes widened as the sunlight reflected off the chain and Mr Akiyama looked stunned.  
"Woah," Mr Akiyama said in a soft voice as Mugi's eyebrows turned upside down in frustration.

"Okay, so you two have to do everything until that chain comes off," Mrs Akiyama said as the two girls finished explaining the past days events. Mio nodded, sitting on the couch opposite her parents as stiff as a board.  
"Yes mum, we're not gay," she said as Mugi nodded furiously.  
"Yes, I have a fiancé in France whom I'm to marry when I finished school," she said as Mr Akiyama's eyes widened. Mrs Akiyama nodded and bowed at the girls.  
"Please forgive me and my misjudgement, Mio and Tsumugi," she said as her husband put a large hand on his wife's shoulder.  
"Yeah, Michiru has a habit of jumping to conclusions," he said in a deep, calm voice. His wife nudged him as he looked at the chain.  
"Mio, did you say that you used the bandsaw to try and get it off?" he asked his daughter. Mio nodded as Mugi accepted Michiru's apology.  
"Yes, but my phone went off, I lost concentration and got this," she said, pointing to her bandaged head. Michiru instantly leapt towards her daughter, undid the bandage around her daughter's head and observed the cut. Mugi looked down at the floor as her face went red.  
"I'm sorry, but I have no medical skills, so I just cleaned it and bandaged it up," she said in a small voice, but Michiru simply looked at Mugi in awe.  
"This is a perfectly clean wound, and you even did the bandage up right," she whispered, then called her husband over.  
"Omezo, have a look at this, it's perfect, coming from a nurse like myself," she said as her husband examined the cut.  
"Wow," he said, clearly not seeing anything special. He looked up and stroked his black hair."  
"Well, if you ladies want, I can get that chain off for you now," he said, examining the chain that connected the girls. Mio and Mugi nodded in agreement.  
"Please do," Mio said as Mugi tentivly raised a hand.  
"Excuse me, Mr Akiyama, but will you use the bandsaw?" she asked in a small voice. Omezo let out a bark of laughter that made everyone jump.  
"No, I'll use the jigsaw machine, it's not as powerful as the bandsaw but it will slice through that chain like a knife to blood."  
Two girly screams pierced the air. Mugi and Omezo looked over to see Michiru and Mio cowering in the corner.  
"Yeah, most of the Akiyama women get scared easily," he said as he scratched the back of his head with a small smile. Mugi giggled as she watched Mio cower next to her mother.  
"Oh well, like mother like daughter," Omezo added.

The girls tied their hair back and followed Omezo into the garage. He walked them over to the jigsaw machine, placing Mugi on the left side and Mio on the right.  
"Okay, so I'm going to put the chain straight through and you'll be free, okay?" He said to them, Mugi nodded her approval, but Mio hesitated, looking at the ground in thought.  
"Mio, do you want this off or not?" Omezo said to his daughter, but an evil look spread over Mio's face that scared Mugi.  
"Can you just cut the clasps off, daddy?" she said I in a sickly sweet voice that made Mugi shudder. Omezo raised a black eyebrow.  
"What do you plan to do?" he asked, then Mio told them her plan.  
"You sick woman," Omezo said with a grin, but still cut the clasps off in a perfect slice.  
Mio and Mugi pulled away and started at their free hands in awe. They looked at each other, laughed that grabbed each other's hands.  
"It feels so good to be free!" Mio said as Mugi nodded, beaming.  
"We should go show your mother," she said as Mio walked over with Mugi following automatically with her right hand outstretched. Mio looked at her and the two laughed.  
"It's going to take some time to get us back to normal," Mugi giggled as they walked out of the garage.

* * *

**Dommi: YAY!  
Mio: We're finally free!  
Mugi: Yes, and it feels great  
Mio: Hey Dommi, just what are you planning for the last chapter?  
Dommi: *Sly smile* you'll see  
Mugi: Come on! tell us!  
Yui: Yeah, tell tell tell tell  
Mio: Where did Yui come from?  
Yui: Oh hey Mio-chan, i finally get to appear!  
Dommi: I'll let you guys go now, i have, uh, gardening to attend to**

**Silent Dommi  
**


	8. Chapter 8

***Queue fanfare*  
IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER! *Does Caramelldansen***

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own K-ON! this is 100% fan made **

* * *

8.

Mugi walked to school with a sly smile on her face. She ran into Yui as she was walking to class.  
"Hey Mugi-chan!" Yui said happily as they walked up the stairs. Mugi smiled at her sweetly as they stepped onto their classroom floor.  
"Where were you and Mio-chan during the weekend? You missed out on ice cream and Azusa has a beaver!"  
"Oh?" Mugi exclaimed, raising her eyebrows. She looked down and blushed.  
"I was busy with family things," she said in a shady voice. Yui, who was blinded by her own mind, nodded and walked into class. Mugi spotted Mio leaning against the wall with her arms folded. She caught Mugi's eyes and walked over to her.  
"Hey, did you bring it?" she asked in a soft voice. Mugi nodded and showed her inside her bag. Mio smirked and nodded as Mugi gave an evil smile.  
"Wah! You guys look scary!" Yui wined as she peeped through their arms. The two jolted back and Mugi closed her bag with a 'snap.'  
"Mio-chan, where were you this weekend? We had ice cream!" Yui exclaimed to Mio, who furrowed her brow and blushed.  
"I was busy with family things," she said in the same shady voice that Mugi had used.  
"That's just like Mugi-chan," Yui said as Nodoka walked into the room.  
"Nodoka-chan!" Yui exclaimed before running off to see her childhood friend. Mio winked at Mugi, who nodded.

After school, Yui had cleaning duty, so Mio and Mugi walked up the stairs to the music room together. The crouched down at the door, hearing Ritsu talking to someone.  
"Must be Azusa," Mio whispered to Mugi, who pulled out a thick book entitled _'White Roses and Whales.' _Mio nodded to Mugi, then opened the door. The walked into the room and found Ritsu and Azusa sitting at the table talking. Ritsu looked up and smiled.  
"Hey Mio, Mugi," she said, but the two didn't answer. They both looked solemn and gave off a dark aura.  
"Azusa-chan, Sawako sensei wants to see you in the teacher's office," Mugi said to Azusa, who jolted up and fidgeted.  
"Me? Why?" she asked, but Mugi shook her head, still looking at Ritsu.  
"I have no idea," she said as Azusa excused herself and left the room. Mio followed her as Ritsu scratched the back of her head.  
"Whats up you two? We didn't see you all weekend, and we had ice cream!" Ritsu wined, but then jumped in her chair as Mio slammed the door shut and locked it.  
"What did I do? Are you still pissed about that bet? If so grow up an-"  
WHACK! Ritsu didn't finish her sentence because Mugi had stormed up to her and whacked the heavy book across Ritsu's head, knocking her out. Mio pulled out the chain from her back and sniggered.  
"While you were out eating ice cream," she said as she put the clasp on Ritsu's right hand.  
"We were chained together," Mugi said as she put the chain behind Ritsu's back. The two picked up the drummer and carried her over to the cabinet full of Mugi's tea sets.  
"We payed the price of your stupid bet," Mio said as they put Ritsu down next to the cabinet. Mugi fed the chained through the legs of the cabinet and bought it out next to Ritsu's left hand.  
"And now, it's your turn," Mugi said as she fastened the clasp to Ritsu's left hand. The two girls stood up and admired their work. Ritsu was chained to the cabinet, that Mugi opened and pulled out a small teacup.  
"If you try to escape," Mio said as Mugi put the teapot on top of the cabinet.  
"Or break my tea sets," Mugi said as she stepped back next to Mio.  
"You'll answer to us," they said at the same time. Believe it or not, they actually rehearsed that, and burst out laughing at the stupid script.  
"Mio-chan, would you like some tea?" Mugi asked, picking up a blue tea set and looking at her friend. Mio nodded as she unlocked the door and walked over to the table.  
"I'd love some," she said with a grin, sitting down in her chair with her left hand on the table.

* * *

**IT'S OVER! YAYAYAYYAYAYAYY! *Continues dancing***

**This was my first K-ON! fan fic, so please review it and tell me what you think. **

**I had so much fun writing this, just the concept i thought was cool, but anyway, I'll let you guys go**

**thanks for reading!**

**Silent Dommi**


End file.
